


Oh My Love

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a nightmare, but it's okay because Kurt is there to provide cuddles and songs to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

Kurt was floating. He was warm and floating on a soft cloud and everything was peaceful, except for whatever was making a harsh breathing noise. The noise stopped after a few seconds, but then Kurt could hear sniffling and he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He realized that he hadn’t so much been floating as he had been sleeping and now he wasn’t because…he wasn’t sure why yet, but when he found out why, someone was going to get a piece of his mind. 

He turned toward his clock and saw that it was just past one in the morning. Kurt sighed. Then he heard another sniffle and remembered what had woken him up. He rolled onto his other side and saw that Blaine was lying on his back, but he wasn’t sleeping peacefully either. He was awake, staring at the ceiling, and crying. After a moment Kurt noticed it was harder to see than it usually was, their night-light must have burnt out, but the tear tracks streaming down Blaine’s face were still visible thanks to the city lights they never could shut out completely. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Kurt mumbled. He cleared his throat and blinked himself a little more awake.

Blaine croaked, “Had a nightmare. Woke up having a panic attack.”

Kurt noticed the sheets around Blaine were crumpled and he was clutching them in his hands so hard his knuckles were white. His whole body was strung tight and his brows were slanted the way they always were when he was distressed. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. Do you need anything? How about some water?” 

Blaine nodded and Kurt pressed a light kiss to his damp cheek before he stumbled out of bed. 

He padded into the kitchen and yawned while he waited for the glass to fill up at the sink. He glanced around, the night-light that was still shining proudly next to their coffee maker caught his eye. Once the glass was full he plucked that light out of the wall and walked with a little too much determination, almost tripping over their couch in the sudden darkness. Thinking things through wasn’t his forte at one in the morning. 

He made it back to their room in one piece, stopping to switch out the night-lights so that their room was once again bathed in a comforting, warm glow. 

When they had first moved in together, Blaine had sheepishly asked if it would bother Kurt if he placed some night-lights throughout their apartment and that had led to a surprisingly emotional discussion where Blaine revealed that he’d never been able to kick his childhood phobia of the dark. Kurt figured waking up from a nightmare to what could be considered a pitch-black apartment in New York hadn’t helped his anxiety. 

Kurt waited for Blaine to sit up a bit so he could drink before he handed him the glass and snuggled back into his thankfully still warm side of the bed. 

Blaine took a few sips and set the glass on his nightstand. He hunkered back down into the sheets and took a deep, still hitching breath. 

“How’re you feeling?” Kurt asked.

Blaine mustered up a shaky smile, “Better. It’s not fun waking up from a nightmare, but waking up and feeling like you can’t breathe is even worse. I’m okay, though. It’s silly,” Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt knew Blaine was trying to lighten the mood, he’d always been self-conscious about his panic attacks, but he hadn’t been able to mask the lingering fear in his voice so Kurt held his arm open in invitation. 

Blaine didn’t hesitate to scoot in close and cling to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and rubbed slow circles into his back.

“It’s not silly. If my idiosyncrasies aren’t silly, then neither are yours,” he kissed the top of Blaine’s head. “Do you want to talk about it? The dream?” 

Blaine shivered. Kurt tucked the comforter in tighter around them.

“Not right now, maybe in the morning, but not while it’s still fresh.” 

“Okay,” Kurt moved one of his hands to Blaine’s head and started smoothing his fingers through Blaine’s curls. 

Blaine sighed and melted further into Kurt. A siren wailed outside their window and Kurt heard the dog from upstairs start howling because of it. 

“Do you want me to talk or just keep quiet?” Kurt whispered.

“Could you sing to me? Please?” Blaine asked, blinking slowly up at Kurt.

Kurt grinned. He hated that Blaine was upset, but he was just so stinkin’ cute. “Of course, sweetie. Anything in particular?”

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck while he thought, “‘Oh My Love’ by John Lennon.” 

Kurt hummed to try and remember exactly how it went and then he started singing softly, “ _Oh my love for the first time in my life, My eyes are wide open…_ ”

By the time Kurt was almost done with the song, Blaine had gone completely lax on top of him, his breathing slow and steady, and there was a small, wet spot of drool on his chest. 

He chuckled and sang the last line, “ _I feel life, Oh I feel love, Everything is clear in our world._ ” 

Kurt listened to Blaine’s breathing for a few moments, soaking up the contentedness that surrounded them. “You’re my life and my love. Sweet dreams, honey bee,” Kurt mumbled. 

He kissed Blaine’s temple one last time before sleep overtook him again.


End file.
